1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apron or bib, and in particular, to a pocket-forming device that bends to form a pocket in an apron for catching and holding material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of bibs and aprons, and even some with pockets or basins for catching and holding material, are known in the art. However, it is difficult to design an apron or bib with a simple pocket-forming device with the flexibility to be shaped to a user's preference while providing ease of cleaning and replacement.
A number of aprons or bibs with various types of devices for forming pockets therein have been developed. Some of these conventional aprons have been designed with complex, adjustable wire frames and other structures to form the apron pocket. In other designs, stiffening elements have been used that are permanently affixed to a portion of an apron or bib to form a pocket therein. In other conventional designs, a stiffening element may be designed that is not permanently affixed to the apron, but has a permanent, inflexible shape. In another conventional design, a stiffening frame unit has been used that includes strips extending away from a single, central hub. These designs are all complex or difficult to use, or limit the apron user to a specific, permanent pocket shape or design. Any designs that have attempted to overcome these obstacles, by allowing the user some control over the shape of the pocket in the apron, have limited flexibility in the pocket shape.